Hechizo de luna nueva
by Lucielanor
Summary: ONE SHOT. Todo ha acabado.Harry lo ha perdido todo, y solo tiene una ultima oportunidad para asegurarse de que no haya sido en vano. ¿Podrá vengar a los que amó? ¿Podra vengarse a si mismo? Reviews, please!


**HECHIZO DE LUNA**

Harry se arrastraba por el suelo embarrado, guiándose por instinto en la creciente oscuridad de ese pasillo. Sentía el sabor de la sangre que manaba de una herida de su cabeza cubriéndole la cara y dificultándole aun más la visión. Sentía las punzadas de un hueso roto que se le clavaba en la carne, y impedía apoyar la pierna izquierda en el suelo. Pero no sentía dolor. Ni amor, ni pena, ni siquiera compasión por sí mismo. Solo sentía odio, un odio corrosivo, vengativo, que hacía aflorar a la superficie lo peor de su persona. Lo conseguiría. Vengaría a sus padres, a Ron, a Hermione, a Ginny, a Sirius, a Dumbledore... Todos ellos habían dedicado casi toda su vida a derrotar a Voldemort, a impedir que desatase las tinieblas; todos ellos la habían perdido a manos del señor tenebroso, todos ellos le habían dado su más preciado tesoro a Harry, protegiéndole de la maldición, con el fin de que un atisbo de esperanza continuase...

Tampoco tenía nada que perder. Sin amigos, ni familia, ni calor humano que le hiciese sentir la esperanza de una vida mejor, le daba igual dejarse la vida en el intento. La muerte, silenciosa, oscura... parecía un futuro más alentador que la vida que le esperaba en caso de que sobreviviera.

En mitad de sus negros pensamientos, y de la penumbra del eterno pasillo una leve luz le permitió vislumbrar la silueta de una puerta. Dirigiéndose hacia ella, lo vio. Sentado en un sillón, con la luz de las llamas iluminándole el rostro, Voldemort parecía esperar a alguien. Harry sabía que él era el invitado de honor al desenlace de una historia que durante toda su vida, pero especialmente durante los últimos siete años, había guiado su destino. Y conociendo a Voldemort, sabía que era inútil toda treta o artimaña para intentar sorprenderle; él sabía antes que el propio Harry que llegaría hasta allí.

- Adelante Harry. Te estaba esperando. – murmuró Lord Voldemort, invitándole a entrar con un gesto de sus largas manos.

Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza, Harry empuñó su varita, e ignorando el dolor de su pierna, entró erguido en la habitación y caminó hasta colocarse frente a Voldemort.

- Vas a pagar todo el daño que has hecho. Vas a pagar el haberme arrebatado a toda la gente que he querido.

- Oh, amigo, me temo que vas a conseguir matarme, sí, pero de la risa – comentó Lord Voldemort mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su varita – Sabes que es inútil luchar conmigo. Sabes que tengo más fuerza, más conocimientos... Que hayas estropeado mis planes tantas veces no te da derecho a creerte superior a mí.

- Tienes razón. Todo esto es estúpido. Voy a morir de todas formas – dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a su enemigo, el cual mostraba un destello de sorpresa ante esta declaración. – Mejor que sea rápido.

Ante el asombro de Voldemort, Harry se separó unos pasos de él y arrojó la varita a la chimenea, la cual, tras unas pequeñas explosiones, se consumió, arrojando un humo mostraba, como el _Priori incantatem_ las sombras de encantamientos pasados.

- No lo entiendo... – dijo Voldemort perplejo – Tiene que haber un truco... No intentes engañarme, Potter, sabes que será peor.

- No hay ningún truco. Tú llevas toda tu vida acumulando poder mágico mientras que yo ni siquiera soy un mago completo. Me he pasado los ultimos meses vagando por el país desde que destruiste Hogwarts mientras que tu te has dedicado a ser más y más poderoso. El truco de las varitas con el mismo núcleo no me sirve, porque ya lo sabes y seguro que tenías algo preparado. En definitiva, será mejor acabar cuanto antes. No merece la pena luchar cuando se sabe de antemano que vas a perder.– Harry parecía tranquilo, pero internamente sufría una gran concentración.

No podía sacar a la superficie ni una sola duda o intención que hiciese prever a Voldemort lo que iba a pasar. Un solo error, y el esfuerzo, el sufrimiento y la vida de sus amigos, todo habría sido derrochado en vano.

- ¡Adelante, mátame! Llevas deseando hacerlo diecisiete años. Es tu oportunidad, Ryddle, no la desaproveches. Sólo tengo la vida que perder, tu me has arrebatado el resto. – gritó Harry, extendiendo los brazos y mostrándose desarmado – Todo me da igual.

- Pero... ¿qué está pasando aquí? – el mar de dudas que en ese momento recorría la mente de Voldemort le hacía parecer casi humano – Pensé que esta vez sería la definitiva, que sería muy fácil acabar contigo... pero no hasta este extremo. ¿Por qué lo haces?

- No quiero ver lo que va a ser del mundo. No quiero ver lo que haces ni lo que destruyes. No quiero pasarme la vida temiéndote. No quiero tener miedo, ni angustia, ni pesar, ni odio... Sólo quiero descansar. Si muero ahora, seré libre – Harry estaba siendo sincero. De una forma u otra, eso era lo que sucedería.

Voldemort pareció satisfecho con esta respuesta.

-Bien Harry, has demostrado la inteligencia de la que los estúpidos de tus amigos carecían – al oír mencionar a sus amigos con tal desprecio, Harry tuvo que hacer gala de un dominio de sí mismo extraordinario para no lanzarse hacia Voldemort y matarlo con sus propias manos – Bueno, puesto que me haces este favor, intentaré que sea rápido e indoloro. – prosiguió éste mientras alzaba la varita – Pero no te prometo nada.

La cortante risa del asesino llenó la sala mientras Harry se disponía a actuar. En unos segundos todo habría terminado, para bien o para mal. El fin se acercaba, y mientras Voldemort se disponía a lanzar la maldición asesina, Harry ponía en orden su mente, repasando mentalmente todos los conocimientos que había adquirido. "Ahora o nunca, Potter", pensó este último.

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Un rayo verde se dirigió hacia Harry con mortal rapidez, impactó en su pecho descubierto, y con un gemido, su cuerpo cayó en las tablas del suelo. Inerte y sin vida.

Voldemort se aproximó hacía su enemigo. Con Potter fuera de juego, su época había llegado. Situándose encima del cuerpo de Harry, pudo ver que tenía la cara contraída en un repentino gesto de concentración, con los ojos casi cerrados que en ese momento reflejaban su rostro. No había sido tan difícil al fin y al cabo. "El muchacho estaba desesperado, solo quería acabar con todo", pensó Voldemort mientras daba media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta "Mejor para m".

En esos instantes, lo que parecía un murmullo paralizó los razonamientos del Señor Tenebroso. Al girarse observó como por encima del cuerpo de Harry se elevaba una sombra que crecía y crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso. Cuando alcanzó un tamaño parecido al de una persona, esa especie de humo empezó a condensarse, y en menor tiempo que el de una respiración, la sombra parecía haber desaparecido, de no ser por un pequeño punto negro que se encontraba a más de un metro de la cabeza de Harry.

Antes de que Voldemort pudiese respirar aliviado, el punto explotó, un una onda expansiva luminosa y cegadora que iluminando toda la habitación, volcó todos los muebles que allí había e hizo caer al suelo a un cegado Voldemort. Después de esto se hizo un profundo silencio en el que el tiempo parecía haberse parado. Desde el suelo, ligeramente incorporado, Voldemort entreabrió los ojos; lo que en principio era una rápida mirada provocada por la curiosidad se convirtió en una contemplación absorta de una realidad imposible incluso en el mundo de la magia.

Ante sus ojos, una figura semi-transparente con forma humana y rodeada por una halo plateado levitaba a medio metro del suelo. Solo sus ojos parecían ser materiales, y desprendían un intenso fulgor de igual color que las corneas de estos: verde brillante. Harry Potter, como una aparición llegada de otro mundo, miraba a su eterno enemigo a sus pies, aterrorizado, expresando una sorpresa indescriptible.

Voldemort se recuperó rápidamente, y sin tan siquiera levantarse, empuño su varita y lanzó de nuevo la maldición asesina. El rayo proveniente de su varita atravesó a Harry y fue a dar en la pared, donde, con un estallido, creó un enorme boquete.

- Vamos, Ryddle, no creerías de veras que después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar me iba a rendir ante ti tan fácilmente – comento Harry con tono burlón desde las alturas, mientras que Voldemort, perdiendo su orgulloso porte, se levantaba torpemente del suelo, sin dejar de mirarle – Que destruyeses Hogwarts no me impidió seguir aprendiendo. Durante casi un año he estado buscando y practicando todo tipo de artes mágicas. Y que esté de parte de los buenos no ha impedido que aprendiese todo tipo de conjuros oscuros. Muy útiles por cierto.

- Pero como demonios... – balbuceó Voldemort.

Bueno, obviamente no todo está en los libros. Pero una adecuada mezcla de pociones y hechizos ha conseguido que sea prácticamente inmune a la "Avada Kedavra" - comentó Harry ostentosamente mientras señalaba su cuerpo plateado – Yo tenía de mi parte que, al contrario que tú, también me interesé por la magia blanca. Es increíble el poder que tenían nuestros antepasados, ¿verdad?-.

Dicho esto, Harry rió, empezando a saborear la victoria, y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de Voldemort, acercándose cada vez más a él, mientras que éste lo seguía con la mirada.

- Bueno, bueno... Creo que todo se te ha vuelto en contra, amigo Ryddle. Nunca debiste menospreciar a un joven mago de origen muggle. Podríamos decir que tu orgullo te llevará a la tumba – Harry volvió a reír.

Voldemort, singularmente aterrorizado, intentó huir hacia la puerta, pero a un movimiento de Harry, esta se cerró, y el cazador, convertido en cazado, se quedó dentro del círculo que su enemigo estaba trazando alrededor de él.

- ¡Este es el fin de lord Voldemort, admítelo! - gritó Harry, y bajando con un rápido movimiento, se puso a su altura – Te dije que ibas a pagar lo que habías hecho a la gente que amaba. Y yo cumplo mis promesas. - Harry se acercó aún más, dejando entre los dos una espacio de apenas unos centímetros – Has destrozado la vida de mucha gente. La única recompensa que se les puede dar es tu muerte.

Harry extendió la mano, y la introdujo en el pecho de lord Voldemort a la altura de su corazón. Éste emitió un quejido, y soltando la varita, cayó de rodillas y con la boca abierta. Harry lo siguió en su trayectoria y acercándose, le dijo al oído, en un murmullo:

-Espero que te duela mucho.

Retorciendo la mano, Harry se separó de Voldemort, cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Pero no todo había terminado. Una sombra oscura, que tenía la forma de del cuerpo donde residía, seguía pendida de la brillante mano de Harry. Sin soltarla, Harry perdió por primera vez desde su transformación el gesto de triunfo, el cual dio paso a un gesto incredulidad. Ante sus ojos, el rostro de Voldemort iba cambiando, mostrando la cara de sus víctimas: brujas, magos, hombres y mujeres muggles, sus amigos, sus padres... Finalmente, el rostro se transformo en la cara de Tom Ryddle, el cual, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y con un horrible alarido, se desintegró, dejando en la mano de Harry tan solo volutas de humo.

Harry volvió la vista al suelo, donde vio que del cuerpo de Voldemort salía una reguero de sangre, desde la zona de su corazón, que empapaba su túnica y goteaba al suelo.

Oyó voces en el pasillo, golpes en la puerta de aquellos que intentaban pasar para ver si podían hacer algo, pero Harry no alcanzó a ver más, ya que un torbellino de luz dorada la elevaba. Cerró los ojos, para evitar marearse, y debió de desmayarse.

* * *

****

Cuando despertó, no había a su alrededor más que luz. Flotaba en el vacío, y no había nada a su alrededor que pareciese sólido. Fijándose más detenidamente, vio que estaba rodeado de puntos de luz grandes como bludgers, de los cuales los había más brillantes y menos.

- ¡Harry! – le llamó una voz que era muy parecida a la suya.

A girarse, vio ante sí una luminosa esfera, entrecerrando los ojos, consiguió vislumbrar a muchas detrás de ella, aunque ninguna brillaba como esta.

-Quisiera felicitarte. Has cumplido tu destino con mayor eficacia de la que muchos creíamos posible en ti. Has eliminado un mal del mundo mayor incluso de lo que tu piensas. – dijo la voz con tono solemne.

- Disculpe, pero no entiendo nada.

Harry, todo lo que ves aquí son los Grandes Poderes Mágicos. Desde aquí controlamos lo que acontece en el universo, y en ocasiones proporcionamos información sobre el futuro a magos potenciales. Estos suelen ser gente admirable que dedica todos los conocimientos que les damos para ayudar a los demás. Pero esto no impide que esa información llegue a malas manos. Voldemort averiguó que aparecería un mago superior a todos, que regiría el mundo de forma buena y honesta. Eso... digamos que interferiría en sus planes. Por medio de métodos totalmente desconocidos por nosotros accedió a este lugar y robó algunos poderes muy peligrosos si eran usados en el mundo humano. Y después, en mitad de la hecatombe que estaba organizando, intento acabar con el mago profetizado que podría vencerle. Y aunque intentó matarle en muchas ocasiones, no lo consiguió. – relató la voz intangible.

- Ese mago invencible... ¿podría ser yo? – preguntó Harry tímidamente, mientras comenzaba a atar cabos.

- En efecto. Tus padres procedían de ramas casi extintas de magos que habían alcanzado un gran conocimiento de las artes mágicas. Tu padre, en particular, estuvo muy cerca de llegar a ser lo tú eres ahora.

- Por eso Voldemort quiso matarle a él primero... – murmuró para sí Harry.

- Así es. El caso es que la situación de Voldemort se nos escapó de las manos. Nosotros solo podemos intervenir en ocasiones muy concretas y lo único que debemos hacer es proporcionar información, nunca interferir en lo que está pasando. Tu destino, en un principio, era el de gobernar sobre todos los magos, ya que poseerías un talento mágico sobrenatural. Pero no estaba destinado para ti tanto sufrimiento. Y puesto que aún así lo has llevado todo a cabo y con excelentes resultados, vamos a hacerte una propuesta. – dijo la voz, mientras que se acercaba a Harry poco a poco, dejándole completamente cegado.

-¿Cuál es esa propuesta? – preguntó Harry desconfiado.

- Te ofrecemos cambiar tu futuro. Dejar de ser un mago de poderes especiales que tenga que... "salvar al mundo". Borrar todos los acontecimientos pasados e instaurar en la memoria de todas las personas nuevos recuerdos. Te ofrecemos la oportunidad de vivir, a partir de ahora, una vida normal en la que nadie te conocerá por ser quién derrotó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, porque ni siquiera recordarán a Voldemort. Si eres conocido, será por tus propios logros.

- ¿Pero que pasará con todos mis recuerdos? ¿Y con la gente que murió a manos de Voldemort? – preguntó Harry confuso, incapaz de imaginar lo que los Grandes Poderes le proponían.

- Tú regresarás a tu vida, recordando todo lo que ha pasado como algo casi irreal, como un sueño, aunque sabrás a ciencia cierta que ocurrió de verdad. Asignaremos a todos, incluido a ti, nuevos recuerdos, todos los que murieron a manos de Voldemort y sus secuaces volverán a la vida, sin ninguna secuela o recuerdo del pasado. Intenta comprenderlo, Harry, tienes a tu alcance la posibilidad de vivir una vida totalmente distinta a la que esperabas, con tus seres queridos cerca. Todo esto no habrá sucedido.

- Volveré a estar con mis padres, mis amigos, Voldemort no habrá existido, todo habrá sido un sueño... – dijo Harry, abriendo los ojos ante el infinito numero de posibilidades que se abría ante sus ojos.

- Este es un ofrecimiento único que nunca se ha producido y que no se volverá a repetir. Por supuesto no se te volverá a presentar una oportunidad como ésta. Sólo hacemos esto porque todo lo sucedido es en parte culpa nuestra, porque nadie tenia culpa de ello... - dijo la voz, con tono de amenaza.

- ¿Y qué sucederá si rechazo la proposición? – preguntó el joven mago con cierto aire de desconfianza.

- Volverás a tu vida con todo lo que ha sucedido y los extraordinarios poderes que te otorga el ser el mago augurado. Podrás hacer mucho bien en el mundo. – narró la voz, con tono apesadumbrado – Pero tendrás el dolor reciente y permanente de todo lo que ha sucedido. Y nunca volverás a estar con tus seres amados.

- Si acepto... ¿perderé poderes?

- Serás un mago normal, tendrás todos los poderes que te hayan proporcionado tus enseñanzas mágicas. Tendrás poderes Harry, pero no serás especial por nacimiento o porque una profecía lo augurase. Si alcanzas grandes poderes, será gracias a tu esfuerzo. Y en un futuro, otro mago ocupará el puesto que por derecho te pertenecía. – la voz se interrumpió de repente, y empezó a brillar de forma aún más intensa – Harry, ha llegado el momento. Debes elegir.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Harry. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Cada opción tenía sus pros y contras, no podía tomar una decisión así a la ligera.

- ¿Prefieres seguir siendo el poderoso mago que ayudará a la humanidad a alcanzar una vida mejor o quieres disfrutar de una vida normal lejos del dolor sufrido estos años y estando rodeado de todos aquellos a los que has amado? Harry Potter, decide tu destino.

Harry pensó en todo el bien que podía llegar a hacer. No quería ser egoista, pero... Luego pensó en Ron y en Hermione... Y en Sirius... Y en sus padres...

- He tomado una decisión – dijo con voz clara y fuerte – Quiero ser alguien normal. Dejar de sufrir penurias y miedo y poder ser una persona normal con una vida normal en la que no tenga que preocuparme de villanos que quieran destruir mi mundo.

- ¿Aceptas nuestra oferta, Harry Potter? – preguntó la voz pausadamente.

- Acepto. Podéis cambiar mi destino. – afirmó Harry.

- Pues que así sea.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y a Harry lo invadió de nuevo una sensación de mareo. Pudo ver pasar su vida ante sus ojos desde el momento en que Voldemort entró en casa de sus padres dieciséis años antes hasta ese mismo instante. Y en ese momento supo que no volvería a sufrir de aquella manera.

* * *

****

- Harry. ¡Harry, despierta!

- Mmmmmm... ¿Gjhgqué pasa? – balbuceó Harry soñoliento, mientas se giraba en su asiento.

- Ya hemos llegado Harry. Es increíble, lleva dormido casi todo el día y aún así es incapaz de levantarse.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estas hablando? – preguntó Harry de nuevo, intentado sacudirse por todos los medios el sopor que lo invadía.

- Hermione, coge el zumo de calabaza que ha sobrado. Si se lo tiro encima, quizás se espabile. – en la oscuridad de su cabeza, Harry sintió el tono burlón de la propuesta.

- ¡Ron! No seas insensato, por favor. – recriminó alguien.

-Vale, vale, como quieras. Solo era una idea.

Ron... Hermione... ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Con lentitud, Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco, y a través del cristal pudo ver como el familiar paisaje de Londres iba pasando con rapidez, mientras se acercaba a una estación de trenes. Con la velocidad del rayo, y totalmente despierto, Harry se giró, y vio como tres personas de espaldas a él bajaban unos baúles de la parte superior de los asientos.

- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? – gritó Harry, alarmando a todos, y provocando que a uno de ellos se le cayese el baúl, golpeándole en el pie. Con una maldición, el muchacho se giró y pudo ver en él a su amigo Ron, tanto tiempo añorado. Haciendo caso omiso de Harry, Ron se di media vuelta, y pregunto a la chica que estaba a su lado:

-¿Y ahora a este qué le pasa?

La chica dio también media vuelta y con sólo verle el desordenado cabello, supo que se trataba de Hermione.

- Harry, estás en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Hemos llegado a Londres. Estamos en casa. – la que había hablado era Ginny, la cual le miraba con desconcierto.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – volvió a preguntar, dirigiéndose a Ginny y mirándola como si no la hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

- Último día de Junio. Acabas de graduarte, Harry. Ya eres un mago oficial. Y estás en casa. Tu familia debe de estar esperándote en el anden – respondió Ginny perpleja al ver a Harry tan asombrado.

Repentinamente, como si un rayo iluminase su mente, Harry lo recordó todo. El último curso en Hogwarts, la fiesta de graduación el día anterior, la entrega de la copa a la casa Gryffindor, los seis años anteriores, la diversión pasada con sus amigos durante todo ese tiempo... ¿Su familia?

- ¿Los Dursley me están esperando? – preguntó Harry mientras intentaba aclarar la confusión que pasaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Quienes? – preguntó Ron, que se frotaba el pie apoyado en el asiento de al lado. – Te estan esperando tus padres y Sirius, Harry. ¡Tampoco recuerdas a tus padres! Se sincero, a mí me lo puedes contar, ¿qué bebiste anoche?

De nuevo, Harry recordó. Sus padres no estaban muertos, ni Sirius era perseguido por la justicia. Él no había visto a los Dursley en su vida; vivía felizmente en el Valle de Godric con sus padres, en la casa al lado de la de Sirius y su familia.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, al ver que todos sus amigos y su familia estaban vivos y eran felices, Harry se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a la persona que más cerca tenía.

- ¡Harry, la estas asfixiando! – gritó Hermione, corriendo a socorrer a su amiga. Harry se separó, y casi sin ver el rostro rojo de Ginny, que hacía parecer, junto con su pelo, que estaba ardiendo, abrazó a Hermione.

- Harry, ¿qué te ocurre? Me estás asustando, en serio – dijo Hermione aterrorizada, mientras miraba a Ron buscando ayuda.

Harry soltó a Hermione, y dándose la vuelta, abrazó con fuerza a Ron, el cual se quedó con los brazos colgando y la boca abierta ante lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Vale, Harry. ¿Estas bien? – reaccionó Ron dándole a Harry unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda.

Harry se soltó, y cogiendo s baúl rápidamente, se encaminó hacia la puerta del compartimento, dijo:

- ¡Vamos chicos! Quiero ver ya a mis padres ¿Qué os pasa? Estáis como dormidos – y dicho esto salió fuera, dejando a sus amigos perplejos, mirando fijamente la puerta y preguntándose que demonios ocurría.

¡Harry, espéranos, que ya vamos! – gritó Hermione, que cogiendo su baúl y la cesta de Croockshanks, le siguió corriendo.

Fuera, Harry saltó del tren nervioso, buscando con la mirada a su familia. Seguía sin poder creerlo. Todo lo que él había soñado durante el último año, cuando la soledad y el odio le perseguían sin cesar, se estaba haciendo realidad. Se asustó cuando a su espalda aparecieron sus amigos, sofocados por la carrera, que parecían contentos, aunque algo suspicaces respecto a su comportamiento.

- Harry, ¿de veras estás bien? – preguntó Ron a su amigo, poniéndole la mano sobre su hombro.

- Sí, de veras. Solo estoy emocionado. ¡Por fin acabamos el colegio! – gritó Harry eufórico.

- Sí, es fantástico – comentó Hermione, situándose al lado de Ron.

- Avisadme si veis a mis padres, ¿vale, chicos? – dijo Harry, con una sonrisa algo tensa.

Están allí Harry – dijo Ginny, señalando hacia el final del andén.

Entre la multitud, Harry pudo distinguir las figuras de James y Lily Potter, prácticamente impasibles al paso del tiempo. Harry apenas nota cambio entre las fotos que tenía de ellos. Soltando sus cosas, Harry echó a correr en su dirección, y paró en seco cuando los tuvo frente a frente. A su lado estaba Sirius, su padrino.

Los tres le miraban contentos, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal el curso? – dijo su padre

- Pareces cansado, hijo. ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó su madre con aspecto risueño, aunque algo preocupada.

Sin poder soportarlo más, y con lágrimas escapándole de los ojos, Harry abrazó a su madre, que le devolvió el abrazo entre sorprendida y agradecida. Harry la soltó después de estar largo rato pegado a ella, y se echo a los brazos de su padre, el cual también le abrazó.

- Nosotros también te echábamos de menos hijo. Pero solo han sido tres meses desde las vacaciones de Pascua. ¿Estás bien? – al separarse, James pudo ver como Harry lloraba, luchando inútilmente por contener la emoción. Algo sorprendido, no supo que decir, pero haciendo caso a su instinto, volvió a abrazar a su hijo el cual pareció que le daba las gracias en un susurro.

- ¡Eh, Harry! ¿Qué tal el curso? Ya eres un mago, amigo. – dijo Sirius jovialmente, el cual no se había percatado de nada.

- Muy bien, Sirius. Esto es todo lo que podía desear. – dijo Harry sinceramente, mientras se separaba de su padre y se quitaba las gafas, limpiándose con disimulo las lágrimas de la cara.

Poco a poco fueron llegando sus amigos y toda la familia Weasley. Ron cargaba con su baúl y con la jaula de Hedwig. Después de los saludos de cortesía, Ron comentó a Harry y Hermione.

- Oid, la oferta sigue en pie. Pasad unos días en mi casa a mediados de Agosto. Así sabremos lo que es de nuestra vida.

- Claro que sí. Espero que para entonces ya hayamos conseguido nuestros puestos, ¿verdad, Ron? – dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

- Tú ya lo tendrás, seguro. Pero no creo que los aurores quieran a alguien como yo dentro de su equipo. – comentó, Ron apenado – bueno, siempre me quedará la opción de fregar platos en el Caldero Chorreante.

- Vamos, Ron, no seas tan pesimista – le riñó Hermione - ¿Y tú que vas a hacer, Harry?

No sé. De momento quiero pasar un largo tiempo con mi familia. Siento como si no los hubiese visto en años. – comentó Harry alegremente, mientras veías a sus padres conversar alegremente con los señores Weasley – Después, ya veremos. Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

- Es verdad. Escríbeme, Harry. No te olvides de nosotros – dijo Ron, con fingido reproche, mientras salían al mundo muggle.

- Por supuesto – afirmó Harry – Que tengáis un buen verano. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Harry corrió hacia sus padres y Sirius, y despidiéndose de los Weasley (y después de prometerles que se pasaría a verlos).

Estaba saliendo, cuando, cerca de la puerta de la estación, Harry chocó con alguien, quien cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Era le encargado de la limpieza de King Cross, cuyo carrito había volcado, dejándole cubierto de productos de limpieza.

- Perdóneme – se disculpó Harry inmediatamente, mientras ayudaba al anciano a ponerse en pie – No me fijé por donde iba y... ¡¡Cielos!!

Ante sus ojos, un esquelético y arrugado Voldemort se alzaba del suelo, mientras gruñía, protestando contra la juventud del momento.

-¿Pasa algo, cariño? – preguntó su madre desde la calle.

-¡Voldemort! – al oír este nombre, el viejo levanto la vista, y se quedó alucinado al ver a Harry.

- ¡¡Potter!! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué demonios...? – el viejo temblaba de furia y sorpresa, y habría caído al suelo de no ser porque Harry lo sujetaba por el brazo.

-¡¡Harry, date prisa o llegaremos muy tarde a casa! – gritó James a su hijo, el cual no dio signos de haberle oído.

-No se como lo haré Potter, pero tengo que acabar contigo. Me has arrebatado todo mi poder, no soy más que un viejo y repugnante muggle. – murmuró Voldemort de forma que solo Harry pudiese oírlo. Después, mirando a la familia de Harry, que estaba esperando por él, musitó – No te encariñes demasiado, Harry.

Harry sintió que sus padres volvían a llamarle, y lentamente, sin poder apartar sus ojos del viejo, lo soltó y, de espaldas, comenzó a alejarse hacia la salida.

-¡No lo olvides, chico! – gritó Voldemort, dando un paso hacia delante. Sin embargo, su amenaza perdió toda la fuerza cuando, al tropezar con un cubo que e estaba en el suelo desde la caída, perdió el equilibrio y dio de bruces en el suelo.

Harry, volviendo en si, apartó su mirada del patético amasijo de huesos en el que se había convertido su peor enemigo. Avanzó seguro hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa triunfal iluminándole la cara.

-¿Quién era ese hombre, Harry? – preguntó James, mirando como Voldemort intentaba levantarse, sin poder conseguirlo.

Un loco, papá. No le hagas caso – dijo Harry, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida, completamente feliz - ¿Nos vamos?

Voldemort, desde el suelo, pudo ver como, de la mano de su madre, Harry Potter abandonaba la estación de King Cross con paso firme y pausado. Nunca más volvería a saber de él.

Los muggles pasaban alrededor de él, sin saber nada del extraordinario cambio que acababa de obrarse. Para ellos, Harry Potter no era más que un jovencito que vivía feliz en casa de su familia. Él les había salvado a todos la vida, pero no necesitaban saberlo. Ya tendrían tiempo de conocer las hazañas del famoso Harry Potter. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

**FIN**


End file.
